


A Superfriends Story

by NewGuyinTown



Category: Super Friends (DCU Cartoons)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGuyinTown/pseuds/NewGuyinTown
Summary: A reworking of a couple of episodes of the "Superfriends" ("The Village of Lost Souls" and "Voodoo Vampire") together. What if "The Village of Lost Souls" story ended differently, with Brainiac winning and all of the Superfriends under his control? What would Brainiac do with his Superfriends and human robots? And how might this result affect the other Superfriends and the world at large? This story starts with these premises and plays them out.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Village of Lost Souls (I)

The Village of Lost Souls (I)

Dust hang thick in the air, thrown up as the spaceship and the superhero caught in its remaining tentacles came back down into the cave. 

Things seemed to be going Brainiac’s way at first. All his “human robots”—the town folk of Buzzard’s Roost implanted with his control chips—were beginning to board his ship; in his cockpit were the Wonder Twins implanted with his control chips and holding Wonder Woman captive. He was leaving the Earth with a town full of human robots and soon to be three Superhero robots, or so he thought. Apache Chief came in as the robots were on the ramp and pulled them away.

Brainiac then departed with the three Superheroes; Apache Chief held on to the tentacles of the ship and invoked his power of growth. In doing so he began to tear the tentacles away from the ship. As the first one ripped away and fell to the ground, Brainiac sent electricity through the remaining seven. The current wasn’t enough as Apache Chief continued tearing tentacles off. Three were now gone and the ship was beginning to lose altitude and control. Brainiac sent as much of the power in the ship as he could to the tentacles; the steady stream of electricity finally worked to stop the superhero, but not before he had loosened two more tentacles which sent the ship plummeting back to Earth. Before it fell to earth, the ship and its output of electricity lit up the sky above the town for a couple of seconds. 

With so much power devoted to stunning Apache Chief, Brainiac had little power left to slow the ship, which fell back through the mountain shaft into the cave where it originally sat. Apache Chief, after pulling the tentacles that had wrapped around him and shocked him unconscious, fell to the ground several feet away from the ship. The human robots, having been moved away towards the entrance, managed to avoid the falling ship, superhero, and other debris but were knocked down by the force of the crash. One by one they got up and looked at the fallen ship, waiting for commands from their robot master inside.

Brainiac found himself against a wall of his command center. He surveyed the room: the tower providing the signal controlling his robots was still intact and the Wonder Twins still had Wonder Woman trapped in Zan’s block of ice. Jayna remained in her Exxorian yeti form but was unconscious from the crash.

“Wonder Twin, is the prisoner still in your ice prison?” he asked of Zan

“Yes, Brainiac.”, he replied. “My ice block is undamaged, but my sister is unconscious.”

“I know that. I must somehow make your prisoner and the Indian outside robots before they can undo my control over you two and the other robots. What of Wonder Woman?”

“She is unconscious as well, Brainiac. The force of the crash and the cold of my ice block seem to have done that.” Zan explained in the monotone speech tone that all of  
Brainiac’s robots had.

“Good; once I have a way to get her to the holding wall, she won’t resist becoming my latest Superhero robot. Now to find the means of carrying this task out.”

Brainiac accessed the ship’s diagnosis program inside his head and got a status report of some of the ship’s function:  
_Power: 3%  
Control Tower Status: Normal  
Control Tower Signal: Normal  
Number of Chips Active: 252  
Number of Chips Ready for Implantation: 5  
External Audio System: Normal_

With this information, Brainiac began to formulate his actions inside his head.

_Utilizing remaining power to orient the ship vertically will expend all remaining power and only have a 10% chance of success. With no power to the ship, control tower will cease functioning and free all current robots from control. Course of action is rejected._

_Most successful course of action:  
Implanting Wonder Woman with control chip: 99.99% chance of success  
Robot Wonder Woman bringing Apache Chief for implantation: 95.0% chance of success  
Robot Apache Chief utilizing power to orient ship: 99.99% chance of success  
Human and superhero robots resuming excavation of electrium: 99.99% chance of success  
Electrium absorption leading to ship repair: 99.99% chance of success_

With these figures appearing, Brainiac began to carry out his course of action. Remotely Brainiac accessed the ship and caused a panel in the wall to open, revealing the five control chips contained within. He took two of them out and started to head over to the Wonder Twins. Jayna and Wonder Woman remained unconscious. Normally Brainiac would have had the Twins take Wonder Woman to the wall near the control tower, but with that space now being 20 feet above them, Brainiac decided to do things remotely and implanted the chip behind Wonder Woman’s ear. 

Before he activated the chip to bring Wonder Woman under his control, Brainiac needed his other Wonder Twin active. He again went to the ship’s controls, located the control towers’ programming and brought up the chip monitoring function. He located chip 252, the chip implanted in Jayna, and through it issued a command to her, “Wake up, Wonder Twin!” and set it to repeat until it was followed. Jayna then began to hear in her head the command repeating over and over again; after about a minute she began to open her eyes and said, “I am awake, Brainiac!”

“Good, Wonder Twin; now stand up and deactivate your power.”

“Yes, Brainiac,” Jayna replied.

She and her brother said their command together: “Wonder Twin powers, deactivate!!” A flash of light came over them and they returned to their human forms with Wonder Woman in Zan’s arms.

“Lay her down, Wonder Twin, so I can activate her chip without you receiving any damage.”

“Yes, Brainiac.” Zan laid Wonder Woman down on the wall as Brainiac ordered and stepped away. Brainiac went back into the access program and sent the command: Activate Chip 253.

The command caused the chip to send electricity through Wonder Woman’s brain, the surge of electricity caused her body to convulse. The surge was the chip’s attempt to calibrate its electricity with the neuro-electricity in Wonder Woman’s brain. Slowly it reduced the voltage and current until it had achieved the proper voltage and current; with this done it began integrating her neuro-electricity to correspond with the chip’s programming. Brainiac could see in the remote screen in his head the changes the chip was making in her neuroelectric field, each change brought her closer and closer to being under his control; finally, the deed was done and the program informed him: “Chip 253 active. Subject neural network integrated, neural control active.”

“Wonder Woman, you are now my latest superhero robot.” Brainiac said. “You will help me make Apache Chief like yourself and the Wonder Twins.”

Remaining in the control tower remote panel, Brainiac sent out a command to all the townspeople: “Retrieve Apache Chief from the wreckage.” The command went out to all the townspeople, who responded with a collective “Yes, Brainiac” and headed to the debris of tentacles. They began to move the tentacles as best they could due to the size and their arrangement around Apache Chief.

“And now…,” Brainiac said with enjoyment, “to bring my latest superhero online.”

He issued the command through the remote access: “Arise, Wonder Woman; heed the commands of your master.”

As with Jayna before, the command echoed through the mind of the unconscious Wonder Woman, growing louder as each repetition echoed against earlier versions until the noise woke her out of unconsciousness. Her eyes open and her mind now under the control of Brainiac, Wonder Woman stood up on her feet and said, “I am ready to do your bidding, Brainiac.”

“Yes. Now go outside, help the other robots free Apache Chief, and bring him back here to me.”

“Yes, Brainiac.”

Wonder Woman leaped from the wall and began to fly through the spaces of the ship; navigating her way through the spaces of the fallen ship, she made her way outside into the cave and saw all the townspeople working on the debris of tentacles but making very little progress. She flew over and landed on the interior side of the pile, not far from where Apache Chief lay. “Move away!” she order the townspeople; the townspeople followed Wonder Woman’s command and stepped as far away from the debris as they could. Two tentacles, which landed one over the other, were blocking the townspeople from getting Apache Chief. Wonder Woman stepped up to the one laying on top and pushed it aside, then did the same to the other tentacle. As she moved the second tentacle, the path to Apache Chief opened up and the townspeople began to enter into the space; by the time Wonder Woman had finished moving the tentacle, the townspeople had surrounded Apache Chief’s unconscious body, hoisted it above their heads, and began taking him to the ship. Wonder Woman, having finished, walked alongside the procession until it stopped just below the entrance to Brainiac’s ship. There, Wonder Woman ordered the townspeople to hand Apache Chief over to her; the townspeople complied and put Apache Chief on Wonder Woman’s shoulder; Wonder Woman then flew up and into the entrance of the ship.

As Wonder Woman carried him into the ship and to Brainiac, Apache Chief, unconscious though he was, could feel the lightness that came with flying and the sense that someone or something was carrying him. In his mind, he tried to work out what was going on around him. If he was flying, he thought, then perhaps it was Wonder Woman doing the flying. He did remember fighting with Brainiac’s ship; after that, everything went dark and there was only the sensation of falling. Now he was going up and then moving around from side to side. The zig-zag movement continued for what seemed like a long time until it stopped, and Apache Chief could feel he was on a metal surface and supported by that metal over his body. He wondered where he was now as the sensation of cold metal on his skin continued until there was a sensation of something being pressed against a spot on his skin. _What was that? What just happened?_ Apache Chief continued wondering what was going on outside of his body until there was a charge, one that reminded him of the electricity from Brainiac’s ship and similarly sent him back into unconsciousness.

Brainiac looked on as the chip caused Apache Chief to twitch, knowing what the result would be. The twitching stopped and sometime after Brainiac received the update from his remote access: Chip 254 active. Subject neural network integrated, neural control active. “And with that,” Brainiac began, “the last of the Superfriends is now my robot.”  
  



	2. The Village of Lost Soul (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac begins having his robots help repair his ship while an Army Reserve garrison moves into Buzzard's Roost to investigate the flash in the sky.

The Village of Lost Souls (II)

“Ineck chock!!”

Apache Chief invoked the command that made him grow, and he grew taller than Wonder Woman or the Wonder Twins or all the townspeople who stood behind him. He continued to grow until Brainiac’s ship was the size of a tennis ball in his hand. At this point the growth stopped. Apache Chief leaned over, picked up Brainiac’s ship, and set it down with the tentacles on the ground and the facial front of the ship overlooking all of Brainiac’s human robots. He had moved the ship closer to the wall of the cave where the robots had exposed electrium as Brainiac commanded him to. With the damaged ship now closer to the electrium, Brainiac could begin to refuel and repair the ship.

“Good work, Apache Chief.”, Brainiac said over the external speakers. “Now reduce your size by half and move the landing bridge. Once the repair sequence is initiated, I will need you to lift the bridge into place so that it can be reconstituted back into the ship.”

“Yes, Brainiac.”

Apache Chief did as he was commanded. Reducing his size to half what it was, he walked along the path made by the human robots who stood to either side and arrived where he deposited the bridge. He picked up the bridge in both of his hands, walked back over to the ship, and place the bridge on the ground in front of the ship. The bridge laid in a position that would allow Apache Chief to lift it into place once the repair of the ship began.

With the preparations complete, Brainiac now directed his attention to exposing the electrium and beginning the necessary processes of refueling and repairing the ship. Rather than order the robots through the external speakers of the ship, Brainiac employed the remote access of the control chip tower. He ordered all the male adult town folk to retrieve the mining tools in the back of the cave and return to excavating the electrium. Apache Chief and Wonder Woman were ordered to hit two particular spots on the wall where the electrium was exposed; when they followed Brainiac’s order the electrium was exposed again with some rocks falling unto the ground. The Wonder Twins carried out Brainiac’s order to transport the electrium to the tentacles of the ship; they activated their powers with Jayna returning to the form of an Exxorian yeti and Zan taking the form of an ice cart; Jayna loaded up the rocks of electrium in Zan and moved them over to the tentacles.

The tentacles began their work absorbing the electrium into the ship and processing the rocks. Before Brainiac had converted the electrium strictly into energy, now he had to both power and repair the ship. Splitting the division of labor, Brainiac committed 80% of the electrium to repair and the remainder to power. With the electrium feeding the repair of the ship, the damaged metallic parts of the ship began to morph into liquid metal like mercury. At this point, Brainiac ordered Apache Chief to lift the bridge up to its former place on the front of the ship; as Apache Chief did so, the outer metal began to liquefy and extend over the bridge. It merged into the bridge and then hardened, rebuilding and integrating it back into the ship. With the bridge back into the ship, Brainiac ordered the women and children robots to enter the ship and proceed to a storage bay that he was converting into the holding area for his robots as part of the repair of the ship. Lori, the young girl the Superfriends first encountered, her mother and other women and children proceeded to the bridge, stepped upon its escalator, and ascended into the ship.  
*****  
As the men of Buzzard’s Roost and the Superfriends continued to work, a convoy of military jeeps and transport vehicles continued down the road towards Buzzard’s Roost. The vehicles were accompanied by three military helicopters all of which came from the North Rock Army Reserve Garrison 120 miles to the northwest of the town. The garrison at full capacity held 200 troops, but only 80 were on active duty at the time when Brainiac attempted to leave Earth. The electricity Brainiac used to stun Apache Chief had been seen by the reservists on kitchen duty; they had stepped outside, having just finished cleaning up after evening chow, to see a flash of light appear in the sky for a couple of seconds and then disappear. They immediately told the commander who mobilized the garrison and headed out; everyone was armed in case they encountered something hostile but also prepared for a rescue in case it was a crash of an airplane.  
The convoy was 40 miles outside of Buzzard’s Roost when they came upon Brainiac’s radar. Brainiac was still overseeing the excavation of electrium when the screen switched from displaying the robots working and the progress of repair and refuel to a geographic display showing the convoy’s location and speed towards the town. The convoy was 40 miles outside of the town traveling at 40 mph, meaning in another hour they would be in the town.

_How fortuitous!_ Brainiac thought. _Only hours ago, I thought I would be defeated by the Superfriends as they ruined my escape from this planet; now not only are the town people and the Superfriends my robots, I am about to expand my robots to human soldiers._

Brainiac took the time to gather up information on the soldiers and their base.

_Hmm..,_ he began. _Army Reserve. Not professional soldiers. But this could prove interesting. They are trained but have varying degrees of experience in actual combat and warfare; as my robot army, I could reprogram and recondition all eighty of them to be an elite fighting force. I could have never expected this when I prepared to depart this planet. Now to develop a plan to entrap them._

Brainiac continued to have the men and Superfriends work on excavating electruim until the convoy was 45 minutes outside of the town. Then he had the men return the tools to the rear of the cave. In the final batch of electrium, he had the men split one of the bigger rocks into smaller fragments and then had them and the Superfriends lay the fragments around the cave and place two fragments beside the entrance. A charge sent out from the tentacles of the ship would be carried across the fragments making one large stun field that would incapacitate the soldiers. He would send the Superfriends out to meet the convoy; Apache Chief would speak with them as his speech patterns as a robot were not so different from his everyday speech patterns. The Superfriends would lead the soldiers into the cave and there they would be incapacitated. As for the pilots of the helicopters, Brainiac would take control of the vehicles, set them down near another of the cave’s exits, where his robots would wait for them with their stun guns and bring them into the cave. 

With the plan devised, Brainiac ordered most of the male robots into the ship. Twelve remained outside in the tunnel to the other exit; three with newly upgraded stun guns and the others to help move the pilots into the cave. The Superfriends stood at the other exit, waiting for Brainiac’s command to go out and meet the convoy. 

The convoy arrived to find a completely darkened Buzzard’s Roost; no lights were on in any of the buildings and no people were around. Only the lights of the convoy vehicles illuminated the buildings and road. Sergeant James McBride sat at the wheel of the lead jeep with the commander of the garrison Major Ellis Chandler in the passenger seat beside him. Both were uneasy as the convoy passed building after building with no lights on. 

“Could they have evacuated after seeing the light, sir?” James ask his commanding officer.

“I’m not sure, but it sure doesn’t seem that way.”, the major replied. “We should be on alert as we don’t know what happened here or what that light was.”

They continued on until they were drawing near the edge of town; as they advanced, the light hit something in the middle of the road. Slowing down and moving forward, the light revealed four figures that eventually became four people and the four Superfriends. The jeep stopped and both Sgt. McBride and Major Chandler went over to the Superfriends.

“I’m Major Ellis Chandler; we saw the light above the town and came to make sure everything was ok.”

“Thank you for coming, Major.” Apache Chief replied. “The town was like this when we arrived. We were thinking the town residents might have gone to the mine to avoid whatever was in the sky.”

“That seems logical; the mine could act as a shelter for something like a crash; where is the mine?”

“Over there, a couple miles.”

“Get in; we’ll take you there.”

“Thank you.”

Apache Chief and Wonder Woman got into the back seats of the jeep with the major and Sgt. McBride while the Wonder Twins got into the back of the second jeep in the convoy. They drove to the entrance of the mine and then got out. The men in the transport vehicles gathered near the entrance. The helicopters began to circle the mountain, noticed the hole in the face of the mountain and reported it to the Major. The Major then ordered the troops into the cave, with himself and Sgt. McBride following behind them. The Superfriends followed slowly behind as per Brainiac’s plan. As the Major and Sgt. near the exit of the cave, they could hear the men calling for them to come into the cave. The Superfriends looked at each other as they wouldn’t have to force them in. The Major and Sgt. stepped in the chamber of the mine cave and saw the alien ship sitting; upon their entrance, Brainiac sent the charge through two opposing tentacles of his ship. The charges ran through the fragments of electrium and travelled around the circle until they met at the two fragments near the mouth. With the current completed, the stun field was up and running and the entire garrison staff was shocked by the electricity until they fell to their knees. Brainiac turned off the current and the soldiers all collapsed on the floor.

Having stunned the soldiers, Brainiac activated a program remotely; the helicopters’ joysticks began to move, not in the way the pilots wanted to, as if they had a mind of their own and were guiding the helicopters down to a specific place. As the choppers began to near the ground, three of Brainiac’s robots with stun guns fired and hit the helicopters; the stunning charge ran throughout the cockpit and stunned the three pilots unconscious. Once Brainiac had landed the choppers remotely, the robots went to the choppers, retrieved the pilots, and brought them into the cave with the rest of the soldiers.

Brainiac stood in his control chamber; behind him stood the three male robots and the Superfriends. All their eyes looked up at the screen which had the soldiers and the helicopter pilots laying unconscious in the cave. Brainiac had his human and Superfriend robots implant the soldiers with his control chips. With the ship completely repaired and the stasis bay for his robots created, Brainiac decided to let them come to consciousness on their own rather than awaken them all at once. He had all the chips programmed that when a soldier would wake and stand up the chip would activate and take control of them. 

It had been 40 minutes since Brainiac had stunned the soldiers; after a few more minutes the first soldier began to stir. The soldier began to wake up, and upon seeing he was in the cave he first sat up and looked around. Upon seeing all the other soldiers around him knocked out and lying on the ground, he stood up to look around. When he did the chip began to activate; he began to grunt as the chip flooded his nervous system. The grunt was heard by the soldiers surrounding him, which cause them to wake. The soldier’s grunt came to an end as the chip took control of him, but as he did, the soldiers around him saw him standing motionless staring at the spaceship. Slowly they got up and started to go over to him, but when they did their chips activated. Their collective grunts were louder than the first soldier, which roused other soldiers. And the cycle continued in this way; as one group of soldiers came under Brainiac’s control, their grunts roused other soldiers who stood and became the next set of soldiers brought under control. Eventually the cycle roused the helicopter pilots who upon standing were brought under Brainiac’s control; then the cycle roused Sgt. McBride, who while coming under control woke Major Chandler who in turn stood up and in turn came under control. And so it went until all the garrison men were under Brainiac’s control; when that happened, the chip’s programming kicked in and all the soldiers announced, “We are ready to do your will, Brainiac.”

Brainiac spoke to the soldier through the external speakers of the ship; “Which of you is the commander?”

Major Chandler raised his hand and said, “I am, Brainiac.”

“Then you and your assistant enter the ship first, followed by the pilots, then the rest of your men.”

“Yes, Brainiac.”, they all replied.

Major Chandler and Sgt. McBride moved through the other soldiers; as they passed by, the pilots got in line behind them, and then the remaining soldiers lined up after them and headed to the bridge. They began to get on the bridge and were carried up into the ship.

As the soldiers ascended into the ship, Brainiac turned to the robots behind him. “We will be leaving this planet soon.”, he began to tell them. “Go to the stasis bay.”

“Yes, Brainiac.”, they all replied and headed for the stasis bay. 

Brainiac ordered the soldiers to head for the stasis bay. Once the final soldier entered the ship, the metal door slid behind him. The soldiers walked the halls, went down a set of stairs and then walked into the stasis bay Brainiac had created for his robots. The walls were lined with pods on both sides where the town people entered and stood on a platform. Each pod had a monitor showing the vitals of the person within. The soldiers walked past the town people and then the Superfriends to the open set of pods Brainiac had assigned for them. Major Chandler and Sgt. McBride turned to the right and went into two pods while the chopper pilots turned left and went into their respective pods. The remaining soldiers went in alternating fashion into the remaining pods. Once the soldiers entered a pair of claps locked around their calves and a vest-like harness came down from the ceiling and went down over their chests locking them into the pod.

With all his robots in their stasis pods, Brainiac began to prepare to leave Earth.


End file.
